The present invention relates generally to compositions having a nickel aluminide base and which are suitable for consolidation into useful articles. More particularly, it concerns a rapidly solidified tri-nickel aluminide having an additive which inhibits the grain growth of the aluminide and thereby benefits the control of the properties of the aluminide.
It is known that polycrystalline tri-nickel aluminide castings exhibit properties of extreme brittleness, low strength and poor ductility at room temperature.
The single crystal tri-nickel aluminide in certain orientations does display a favorable combination of properties at room temperature including significant ductility. However, polycrystalline material which is conventionally formed by known processes does not display the desirable properties of the single crystal material and although potentially useful as a high temperature structural material, has not found extensive use in this application because of poor properties exhibited by the material at room temperature.
For example, it is known that nickel aluminide has good physical properties at temperatures above 1000.degree. F. and could be employed, for example, in jet engines as component parts at operating or higher temperatures. However, if the material does not have favorable properties at room temperature and below the part formed of the aluminide may break when subjected to stress at the lower temperatures at which the part would be maintained prior to starting the engine and prior to operating the engine at the higher temperatures. Alloys having the tri-nickel aluminide base are among the group of alloys known as heat-resisting alloys or superalloys. These alloys are intended for very high temperature service where relatively high stresses (tensile, thermal, vibratory and shock) are encountered and where oxidation resistance is frequently required. Accordingly, what has been sought in the field of superalloys is an alloy composition which displays favorable stress resistant properties not only at the elevated temperatures at which it may be used, as for example in a jet engine, but also a practical and desirable and useful set of properties at the lower temperatures to which the engine is subjected in storage and mounting and in starting operations. For example, it is well known that an engine may be subjected to severe subfreezing temperatures while standing on a field or runway prior to starting the engine. Stresses imparted to a part of the engine at these temperatures require that the part have desirable stress resistant properties at such lower temperatures.
Significant efforts have been made toward producing a tri-nickel aluminide and similar superalloys which may be useful over a wide range of temperatures and which may be adapted to withstand the stress to which articles made from the material may be subjected in normal operation over such a wide range of temperatures. For example, copending application Ser. No. 444,932, filed Nov. 29, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,791, assigned to the same assignee as the subject application teaches a method by which a significant measure of ductility can be imparted to a tri-nickel aluminide base metal at room temperature to overcome the brittleness which is otherwise found in these materials. This application is incorporated herein by reference. It teaches including 0.01 to 2.5 at. % boron to improve the combination of ductility and strength. It teaches that a preferred range of boron is from 0.05 to 2.5 at. % boron.
Also, copending application of the same inventors of the subject application, Ser. No. 647,328, filed Sept. 4, 1984 teaches a method by which the composition and method of U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,791 may be improved. This application is incorporated herein by reference.
One of the properties which affects physical properties of a superalloy is the grain size of the individual crystals and grains of the alloy. It is a distinct advantage in the preparation of a superalloy such as a tri-nickel aluminide to be able to control the size of the grains formed as well as their growth during heat treatment and later use. Grains grow by moving their boundaries outward. Outward movement is inhibited when a second phase is encountered.
In general, small grains result in higher strength at lower temperatures. It is well known that the strength of a material is increased with decreasing size of the grains of the material. However, materials with fine grains have poorer properties at elevated temperatures. This is illustrated by a lower resistance to creep for fine grain materials at elevated temperatures. To obtain a desired combination of properties which relate to grain size, it is important to be able to control the grain growth of a material.
In general, application of heat to a material induces grain growth. The presence of second phase particles inhibits such growth of grains. To induce grain growth in a material having second phase particles higher temperature heating or longer heating or a combination of higher temperature and longer heating periods is required. Where a second phase is present, control of growth of grain size is enhanced. Where no second phase particles are present, the attainment of a certain grain size is difficult, particularly if the desired grain size is small, as for example of the order of 100 .mu.m or less.
It is known that second phase particles impede grain boundary motion and thus benefit control of grain size. The presence of such second phase particles is particularly desirable in materials which require thermal mechanical processing. For example, in the Ni.sub.3 Al-B-base alloys M.sub.23 B.sub.6 particles are found in some compositions. However, these particles tend to coarsen severely at elevated temperatures giving rise to grain boundary failures. Accordingly, not all particles which are formed at grain boundaries are beneficial to the control of the grain size and the particles which coarsen at elevated temperatures during such thermomechanical processing can lead to grain boundary failures.
Generally, second phase particles which do not coarsen and do not form platelets, and which have strong adhesion to the first phase, are beneficial to achieving a designated balance of material properties.
Accordingly it is desirable to provide second phase particles which do not coarsen so severely at elevated temperatures and which can accordingly control the grain size of the Ni.sub.3 Al composition while still retaining large ductility imparted by the boron addition.